


After The Kiss

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: tasting sweet freedom [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, First Kiss, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “Oh, I can’t believe you’re alive,” Belle exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, her eyes flooding with tears of joy. The prince embraced her, placing his hand on her head, smiling, tears flowing down his cheeks as well.“You came back,” he whispered into her hair.





	After The Kiss

Belle looked into the man’s eyes, they were the same stunning blue ones she’d fallen in love with. It could only be him. This new man looked at Belle in complete disbelief. He was human again, and there was only one thing he wanted to do. Belle and the prince’s lips drew nearer to each other, nothing else could be done but kiss. They kissed as though it was everything they’d ever wanted. Sparks were flying, quite literally. The two pulled away from each other to make sure they weren’t dreaming. Both smiling from ear to ear, this was really happening. 

“Belle I...” the prince laughed in awe. “I can’t believe it.” Belle laughed as well, so happy for her true love to be alive and to be held in his arms. 

“Oh, I can’t believe you’re alive,” Belle exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, her eyes flooding with tears of joy. The prince embraced her, placing his hand on her head, smiling, tears flowing down his cheeks as well.

“You came back,” he whispered into her hair. Suddenly he pulled her away to look into her eyes. “Belle,” he said, gathering himself with a chuckle. “I love you.” Belle’s smile formed a huge grin. She kissed his face once more, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I love you too,” she said, nearly an inch from his face. They were about to kiss again, when suddenly they heard cheering from outside. The couple turned in confusion toward the balcony and walked out to the now beautiful and sunny morning. 

There on the front steps of the castle they saw what was making such commotion. Every one of the prince’s royal staff was also human again. He laughed once more, still awestruck. He put his arm around Belle’s waist as they continued to look on at the joyous crowd. Belle leaned her head on his shoulder, almost paralyzed by the pure happiness she felt with him. After a moment, she looked up at her love with crinkled eyebrows.

“Wait, wait. You must tell me your name now!” The prince turned to her, a memory flashing in his mind from only a week prior. Belle had curiously asked his beastly self what he called himself.  _ It’s not who I am anymore,  _ the beast shook his head,  _ I see no reason to use it now. _

“It’s Adam,” the prince smiled, shoving away the memory and enjoying Belle’s joyous reaction to hearing his name.

“Adam! You look very much like an Adam,” she said, putting a hand on his cheek. Adam put his hand over hers, loving even more the sound of his name coming from her lips. He kept his hand there for a moment, falling for how well their hands fit together. 

“I’m glad you think so,” he grinned, closing his eyes and feeling a wave of peace. 

“My darling Adam,” Belle whispered, putting her other hand on his cheek, now sweetly cupping his face. Adam’s eyes opened but he said nothing, mesmerized by the beauty before him. “We should go downstairs and see everyone, yes?” She kissed him softly, yet passionately. A kiss that could only make the prince say one word.

“Yes.” Belle laughed, taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the room. Adam held her hand so tight, completely content, and all the more excited to spend the rest of the day being happier than he ever dreamed he could be.


End file.
